Northern Wind
by yongjun
Summary: kyungsoo selalu percaya dengan mimpi sedangkan jongin sebaliknya. kaisoo


**Northern Wind**

**you can give without loving, but you cannot love without giving**

―Amy Carmichael

Udara di awal Desember selalu terasa memuakkan. Terlalu dingin dan suasana-nya terasa sangat gelap. Namun, bagi Kyungsoo itu terasa sangat menyenangkan karena hanya akan sedikit orang yang datang ke sekolah dengan berbagai alasan; entah itu salju yang menutupi jalan mereka menuju sekolah sehingga mereka terjebak, atau alasan abstrak tentang penghangat dirumah yang mati, ada pula yang lebih parah dengan membolos. Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan mereka, setidaknya ia punya waktu senggang untuk berdiam diri di atas atap sekolah tanpa ada yang mengganggu seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo sangat anti membolos sekolah, karena hanya di atap sekolah ia bisa merasa tenang dan karena atap sekolah adalah tempatnya untuk melayangkan mimpinya, sejauh mungkin, mungkin berharap seseorang akan melihat mimpinya dan ter-motivasi. Terdengar bodoh, namun Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai siapapun untuk diajak bercerita tentang mimpinya; tentang masa depannya. Kyungsoo dulu sering bercerita tentang mimpinya kepada kakek dan nenek-nya yang akan setia mendengar cerita Kyungsoo sambil memakan kue kering bersama di halaman belakang, namun, sekarang sudah berbeda. nenek Kyungsoo sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu dan kakek-nya sudah mulai mempunyai masalah pendengaran dan penglihatan, membuat Kyungsoo susah berbagi cerita.

Kyungsoo memulai membuat pesawat kertas semenjak nenek-nya meninggal. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana ia memulainya, namun ia mulai menulis keinginannya di kertas itu lalu diterbangkan melalui atap sekolah; Kyungsoo terlalu putus asa saat itu, tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar impiannya lagi karena nenek-nya meninggal dan kakek-nya mulai sakit-sakitan. Kyungsoo tidak peduli pesawat kertasnya mungkin mengenai orang yang tidak dikenal, atau mungkin orang-orang akan mengumpat saat pesawat kertas mengenai mereka, yang Kyungsoo pikirkan adalah bebannya akan langsung hilang saat menerbangkan pesawat kertas yang berisikan mimpinya.

Karena Kyungsoo berharap mimpi itu terbang jauh dan suatu saat nanti, Kyungsoo berjanji akan meraih kembali mimpinya yang sudah menjauh.

.

Liburan musim dingin akan datang 5 hari lagi. Makin sedikit siswa yang masuk; terlalu malas hanya untuk mendengar penjelasan guru tentang teori salju, musim dingin, dan natal tanpa berhenti-henti. Sekolah bahkan berhenti memberikan tugas liburan saat memasuki minggu terakhir sebelum liburan.

Kyungsoo tidak termasuk dalam daftar siswa yang tidak masuk saat itu, ia dengan setia duduk di bangku paling depan, dekat jendela sehingga ia bisa menatap salju yang berjatuhan. Menurut Kyungsoo, salju terkadang terasa sangat lembut dan menyejukkan untuk dilihat namun saat kali kedua kau melihatnya, mereka akan mencair dan menjadi hal yang paling menjengkelkan karena salju yang mencair membuat jalan dari rumah Kyungsoo ke halte bus becek dan sepatu-nya yang sudah dipakai 2 tahun belakangan ini akan dengan mudahnya meresap salju mencair itu.

Kyungsoo sedang bertopang dagu sambil mendengarkan guru bahasa Mandarin-nya menceritakan kembali cerita _Christmas Carol_ untuk 2 tahun berturut-turut saat tiba-tiba pintu kelas bergeser. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya. Ia cukup tinggi, setidaknya tiga jengkal lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menatap kelas dengan wajah datar sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin," ujar lelaki itu sebelum duduk di bangku paling belakang, tidak mempedulikan masih ada bangku yang masih kosong di depannya.

Dan Kyungsoo harus bersyukur karena ada orang yang lebih aneh darinya; masuk ke sekolah saat 5 hari lagi liburan musim dingin.

.

Jongin benci Desember. Desember terasa menjengkelkan dengan udara dingin yang berlebihan, salju yang turun tanpa henti dan membuat beberapa jalan tertutup salju sehingga ia harus ekstra hati-hati dalam melangkah (bahkan terkadang Jongin harus membawa sekop untuk membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di depan rumahnya), hujan yang biasanya turun saat malam hari membuat udara menjadi lembab dan menyebalkan. Jongin benci semua hal tentang Desember dan juga musim salju. Jongin juga benci Desember karena ada Natal, saudaranya dari jauh akan berdatangan ke rumahnya, memberinya kado, membuat kegaduhan, dan memberikan Jongin motivasi tentang hidup; bahwa ia bisa dan ia mampu menjalani itu semua. Jongin muak dengan itu semua, dia tidak perlu dikasihani.

Sepertinya Desember tidak pernah berhenti membuat Jongin mengumpat, karena sekarang ia harus pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang lebih dekat ke rumah sakit. Sekolah kecil yang hanya memiliki beberapa siswa. Bangunan sekolah itu sangat kecil, bertingkat 2 dan hanya ada total 6 kelas di sekolah itu. Jongin tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin orang tuanya menambah beban hidupnya dengan memindahkannya ke sekolah itu; sekolah itu payah. Hanya memiliki melukis dan musik sebagai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler-nya.

Jongin juga selalu benci melewati sekolah itu karena saat ia dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit untuk menjalankan terapi-nya ia akan selalu mendapatkan pesawat kertas berisikan impian seseorang yang menurutnya memuakkan karena orang itu terlalu mengada-ada yang biasanya mendarat di kap mobil ibu-nya.

Mungkin bukan karena impian pemilik pesawat kertas terlalu mengada-ada, mungkin karena Jongin memang tidak percaya dengan mimpi.

.

Kyungsoo langsung membereskan bukunya yang bertebaran di atas meja (mungkin hanya Kyungsoo satu-satunya siswa yang sibuk mencatat penjelasan tidak penting guru mereka) saat bel pulang berbunyi, lalu berlari keluar dari kelas. Malang, Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan siswa baru itu. Tabrakan itu membuat Kyungsoo terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kyungsoo menatap siswa baru di depannya, atau Jongin, dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan sebelum menundukkan badannya 90 derajat dan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan pelan lalu kembali berlari pergi ke tempat favorit-nya, atap sekolah.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan karena kemarin baru saja turun salju dan sekarang salju itu sudah mencair. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengumpat karena menurut Kyungsoo, salju adalah salah satu hal yang membuat musim dingin menyenangkan. Nenek-nya dulu selalu membuat coklat panas sambil menceritakan cerita-cerita rakyat di perapian rumah kecil mereka sambil merajut sweater untuk Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan diberikannya saat hari ke-13 sebelum Natal, kakek-nya juga akan mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil membaca huruf per huruf koran di depannya. Kyungsoo juga belajar untuk tidak pernah menyerah saat salju turun, karena saat ia masih berusia 9 tahun, ia terjatuh karena tergelincir salju, membuat dagu-nya robek hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengikuti kontes menyanyi yang seharusnya ia ikuti. Kyungsoo kesal, namun kakek dan nenek-nya mengajarkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak pernah menyerah sehingga Kyungsoo tidak harus bersedih terlalu lama dan berusaha lebih keras melatih suara-nya lalu mengikuti kontes menyanyi lagi, dan karena sifat pantang menyerah dan kerja keras-nya, Kyungsoo menang menjadi juara 1 dan Kyungsoo berterima kasih kepada salju untuk itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri di atas atap sekolah, menatap bangunan di sekeliling sekolah-nya seperti biasa. Angin dingin bulan Desember menerpa wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo mulai mengambil buku dari tas-nya, lalu merobek dua lembar kertas dan menulis mimpi-nya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah kehabisan ide untuk menulis mimpinya. Ia masih punya sangat banyak mimpi yang ingin diwujudkan; yang ingin ia tulis dan terbangkan bersamaan dengan pesawat kertas itu.

_mimpi ke 291  
__~mimpi ku hari ini adalah untuk membuat siswa baru di kelas-ku tersenyum... walaupun terdengar mustahil, tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini~_

_mimpi ke 292  
~kemarin aku membaca novel berjudul never let me go...  
aku mengingat kata-kata kathy, salah satu karakter novel itu. ia mengatakan; kenangan, bahkan yang paling berharga, menghilang dengan cepat. tapi, aku tidak seperti itu. kenangan yang paling berharga untukku, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka menghilang.  
aku juga ingin seperti yang apa kathy katakan... tidak pernah melupakan kenangan tentang orang-orang yang aku kasihi~_

Kyungsoo lalu mulai melipat kertas berisi mimpi-nya lalu membuat-nya menjadi pesawat. Meniupnya, lalu membiarkan angin bulan desember menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu menjauh. Kyungsoo langsung berbalik badan saat pesawat itu terbang, tidak ingin melihat kemana arah pesawat kertas itu terbang atau mendarat. Kyungsoo mengambil buku catatan-nya dari balik mantel panjang-nya, lalu menulis kembali mimpi-nya yang baru saja ia terbangkan.

.

Jongin duduk di atas kloset sekolahnya, memandang sebuah botol berisi obat di tangannya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini, dengan semua kegiatan rutin yang harus ia lakukan; berharap ia akan mendapatkan waktu lebih lama untuk hidup. Jongin muak, ia tidak mengerti apa lagi yang ia inginkan di hidupnya yang sudah tidak berarti ini saat semua kebahagian-nya diambil.

Menari.

Jongin sangat mencintai menari, menari adalah hidupnya. Namun, karena larangan terus-terusan dari kedua orang tua-nya yang melarangnya untuk melakukan aktivitas yang menguras tenaga, Jongin berhenti menari karena dia tidak akan pernah menang dalam adu argumen dengan orang tua-nya.

Jongin lelah dengan semua ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk lebih baik membuang botol obat itu dan tidak pernah merasakan betapa pahit-nya obat itu karena hidupnya sudah cukup pahit.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan riang menuju rumah sakit yang berdekatan dengan rumah dan sekolahnya. Ia seharusnya mengingat untuk membelikan kakek-nya obat sakit kepala. Terdengar aneh memang, Kyungsoo seharusnya membeli obat sakit kepala di apotek, bukannya di rumah sakit. Namun, semenjak kakek-nya yang terus-terusan mengeluh sakit kepala, Kyungsoo jadi rutin membeli obat di rumah sakit itu karena lebih dekat dari rumahnya. Akhirnya membeli obat sakit kepala di rumah sakit itu menjadi rutinitas Kyungsoo dan ia mulai mengenal beberapa perawat dan dokter di rumah sakit itu, bahkan terkadang para perawat memberikannya cupcake karena Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memegang plastik berisi obat sakit kepala dan cupcake di tangannya. Kyungsoo biasanya berjalan mengelilingi rumah sakit, tersenyum kepada para pasien yang biasanya sudah menetap berhari-hari disana, atau menyapa para dokter yang selesai memeriksa pasien-nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melihat beberapa anak kecil dengan badan terlalu kurus, mungkin karena efek penyakit kronis yang di derita mereka atau terapi terus-menerus dan obat-obatan yang belum bisa dicerna dengan baik oleh tubuh kecil dan rapuh mereka. Kyungsoo kembali memandang sekelilingnya. Ia menatap heran seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit dengan kepala ditundukkan. Kyungsoo seperti mengenal orang itu. Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo langsung mendekati orang itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Kyungsoo langsung terkejut saat melihat lelaki itu adalah siswa baru yang baru masuk sekolahnya kemarin. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah saat lelaki itu memandangnya tajam.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun kalau kita bertemu, dan jangan bersikap seolah-olah kita kenal," ujar lelaki itu, Jongin, sambil berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana awalnya ia mulai tidak memperhatikan gurunya saat sedang menjelaskan pelajaran melainkan memperhatikan Kim Jongin, duduk sendirian di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Kyungsoo baru menyadari tatapan Jongin; tatapan kesepian yang penuh harapan. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa mengerti tatapan itu, tapi semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo bahkan lupa membuat pesawat kertas karena terlalu sibuk dengan Jongin.

.

Liburan musim dingin telah dimulai. Jongin makin membenci hidupnya karena jika tidak ada sekolah, itu berarti ibu-nya akan mengajak-nya untuk keliling kota, membawanya ke tempat-tempat ramai lalu berfoto bersamanya, dengan alasan 'eomma akan sangat merindukan ini nanti' dengan nada sedih. Jongin tidak bisa menolak saat ibu-nya mulai mengeluarkan nada sedih itu. Jongin juga mungkin tidak bisa menolak saat lagi-lagi nafas-nya mulai sesak dan ibu-nya berhenti menarik tangannya, bingung dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba memegang dada-nya, seolah-olah jika ia memegang dada-nya nafas-nya akan berhenti sesak. Ibu jongin langsung panik dan menarik anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu ke mobil, membawanya ke rumah sakit di dekat sekolah Jongin.

Hal terakhir yang Jongin lihat adalah pesawat kertas yang terbang di depan mobil ibu-nya saat ia melewati sekolah-nya.

.

Kyungsoo memasak sup hangat untuk kakek-nya yang akhir-akhir ini kondisi fisiknya makin parah. Mungkin Kyungsoo harus cepat-cepat mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu selama liburan musim dingin-nya, karena ia tidak mungkin meminta uang terus-menerus dari orang tua-nya dan uang orang tua-nya yang masih tersisa beberapa di bank tidak mungkin selamanya bertahan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia sangat bingung saat ini dan membuat pesawat kertas dengan mimpi-nya adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan stress-nya dan juga Kyungsoo sudah jarang melakukannya akhir-akhir ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan-nya.

Kyungsoo melihat kakek-nya, bersyukur saat lelaki tua itu menghabiskan sup-nya dan sekarang tidur dengan pulas di kasur-nya menggunakan penghangat ruangan yang membuat kamar kakek-nya menjadi 3 kali lebih panas dari biasanya. Kyungsoo mengambil jaket dan uang secukupnya, satu buku dan pulpen kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau liburan musim dingin berarti sekolah akan dikunci, membuat Kyungsoo harus memanjat pagar untuk masuk. Kyungsoo berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, terasa sangat tenang karena tidak akan ada siswa yang memandangnya aneh karena berlarian menuju atap sekolah. Karena tidak ada orang yang mengganggunya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk berjalan dengan pelan menuju atap sekolah, menikmati sekolahnya dengan dinding bercat kuning yang sudah memudar dan jendela kelas yang baru ditinggal beberapa hari namun sudah berdebu. Kyungsoo seharusnya memilih sekolah yang lebih bagus, namun mungkin sekolah bagus itu tidak akan menerbangkan pesawat kertas-nya sebaik sekolah ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dari atap sekolahnya. Ia mulai merobek beberapa kertas lalu menuliskan mimpinya, melipat kertas itu menjadi pesawat kertas, lalu tersenyum saat angin dingin menerbangkan kertas itu. Sebelum kertas itu jatuh, Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit untuk membelikan kakek-nya obat dan berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin.

_mimpi ke 293  
~mimpi ku kali ini adalah untuk haraboji lekas sembuh, agar aku bisa membuat kue jahe untuk natal nanti~_

_mimpi ke 294  
~mimpi ku kali ini adalah jika memang haraboji umurnya sudah tidak panjang lagi, aku tetap ingin tinggal dirumah itu, tidak bersama orang tua-ku~_

_mimpi ke 295  
~aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kim jongin, mungkin aku tertarik dengannya dan tatapan matanya~_

.

Jongin terbangun dengan masker oksigen. sesak nafas itu sudah menghilang. Jongin melihat ke samping dan melihat ibu-nya yang tertidur di sofa dan ayah-nya yang sedang menelpon, tersenyum saat melihat Jongin terbangun lalu menyelesaikan telpon-nya lalu menarik bangku dan duduk di samping kasur Jongin.

"Hey, jagoan kecil appa," ujar ayah-nya, mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Jongin selalu benci saat ayah-nya yang selalu gila kerja mulai mencoba melakukan percakapan dengannya karena hal itu akan berakhir dengan canggung.

"Kau tahu, appa juga dulu saat seusia-mu pernah berharap untuk mati karena kau tahu..., hidup terlalu susah dan appa yang tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap dunia ini hingga akhirnya memilih untuk meminum obat tidur tapi untung-nya, appa tidak mati karena halmoni-mu tidak telat untuk membawa appa ke rumah sakit. Appa beruntung sudah selamat karena dari kejadian itu, appa bertemu dengan eomma-mu. Kau seharusnya menikmati hidup-mu sekarang, Jongin-ah. Untuk eomma-mu, untuk appa atau mungkin untuk Monggu atau mungkin juga untuk teman-mu dengan rambut warna-warni itu. Appa tahu ini akan susah, tapi tolong, bertahanlah. Appa tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk meminum obat-obatan itu, tapi setidaknya appa harap kau bertemu seseorang yang setidaknya menaikkan harapan-mu untuk lebih lama melihat eomma-mu tersenyum."

.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana ia berakhir dengan segelas coklat hangat di kafetaria rumah sakit. Setidaknya kafetaria di rumah sakit itu masih memiliki coklat hangat yang masih layak diminum, tidak seperti terakhir kali Kyungsoo yang sedang iseng ingin mencoba makanan di kafetaria itu dan berakhir dengan menyesal telah membeli makanan itu karena sup krim kafetaria itu tidak memiliki rasa sama sekali.

Kyungsoo sudah membelikan obat untuk kakek-nya, biasanya Kyungsoo akan pergi ke taman dan menceritakan dongeng untuk anak-anak kecil yang tinggal di rumah sakit itu atau membagikan kue-kue buatannya untuk mereka. Tapi, sekarang musim dingin dan perawat di rumah sakit akan bertambah menyebalkan saat musim dingin datang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, hidupnya mulai membosankan akhir-akhir ini, ia terus-terusan melakukan aktivitas yang sama berulang-ulang. Kyungsoo meminum kembali coklat panasnya hingga habis sebelum keluar dari kafetaria.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya berjalan dengan muka masam langsung tersenyum saat melihat Jongin dengan wanita tua di belakangnya yang sedang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Jongin. Penasaran, Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan tersenyum lebar, lalu membungkuk sopan di depan wanita tua itu, tidak mempedulikan jongin yang menatapnya sebal tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengusir Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong! Aku teman sekolah Jongin, Anda pasti nyonya Kim, 'kan?" ujar Kyungsoo girang.

Wanita yang mendorong kursi roda Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, lalu mengangguk. "Iya, aku nyonya Kim. Sangat senang bertemu denganmu! Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu, pria muda?"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

.

Kyungsoo makin tersenyum lebar sambil mendorong kursi roda Jongin yang dari tadi diam. Kyungsoo memberhentikan kursi roda Jongin disamping bangku dibawah pohon ek rumah sakit. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu duduk di bangku, disamping Jongin.

"Kau tahu, aku pasien disini berarti aku memiliki penyakit dan disini. Sangat. Dingin."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin sebelum berlari ke dalam rumah sakit, meninggalkan Jongin yang mengumpat kesal dengan tingkah laku menyebalkan Kyungsoo sebelum beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan selimut tebal di tangannya dan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau tidak kedinginan lagi!" ujar Kyungsoo lalu menaruh selimut itu di badan Jongin, memastikan badan Jongin tertutup dengan selimut itu sebelum kembali duduk dan memulai percakapan dengan apapun yang terlintas di pikirannya. Tidak peduli Jongin akan mendengarkan atau tidak.

Jongin kembali sangat sore hari itu, dengan ekspresi wajah yang membaik dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya, setia mendorong kursi rodanya.

.

Jongin yang seharusnya pulang hari itu, harus kembali dirawat di rumah sakit karena malam setelah ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyungsoo, ia mulai batuk parah yang tidak bisa berhenti lalu mengeluarkan dahak darah. Dokter tidak ingin mengambil resiko sehingga membiarkan Jongin dirawat di rumah sakit.

Walaupun sebenarnya mereka bilang tidak akan ada harapan lagi untuk Jongin.

.

"Ini terdengar lucu tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan sebelumnya di rumah sakit ini. Padahal aku sering kesini. Dan lebih lucunya lagi, aku baru bisa bertemu denganmu setelah kita satu sekolah."

"Mungkin itu takdir? Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi biasanya aku akan kesini jam 4 sore dan keluar sekitar jam 8," ujar Jongin. Menutup matanya, merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang bermain dengan rambutnya.

"Ah, mungkin juga. Aku baru pulang sekolah pukul 4 dan dulu aku pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan lelaki tampan di rumah sakit ini," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa dan kembali mengelus rambut Jongin.

Jongin diam, ia masih tidak punya niat untuk percaya mimpi.

.

Kyungsoo menjalani liburan musim dingin-nya dengan kakek-nya, mencari kerja paruh waktu, dan Jongin dan mulai melupakan menerbangkan pesawat kertas-nya. Kyungsoo rutin mengunjungi Jongin, membawakan Jongin kue buatannya, yang malah dipuji oleh ibu Jongin yang sangat mencintai masakan Kyungsoo.

Hari itu seperti hari-hari biasanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di bawah pohon ek. Jongin sudah tidak memakai kursi roda lagi, namun sekarang ia harus bersusah-susah menarik infus disamping-nya.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, beberapa minggu lagi Natal dan ia tidak tega dengan Jongin yang mungkin akan menghabiskan Natal-nya di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, hal yang menjadi hobi-nya semenjak dekat dengan Jongin.

"Kau tahu, lagi-lagi aku ditolak untuk bekerja karena mereka katanya tidak menerima pegawai amatir sepertiku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan orang-orang yang menilai dari luar. Hanya karena aku tidak mempunyai sertifikat kelulusan sekolah memasak yang besar itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memasak," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya akan bisa tersenyum sambil mendengar keluhan Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang bisa memasak. Sangat bisa malah. Dan kalau kau mulai bekerja, waktumu untukku akan berkurang."

"Aku tahu," ujar Kyungsoo sambil memainkan jarinya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah terbuka banyak denganmu dan menceritakan segalanya tentang diriku tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar cerita tentang dirimu dan apa yang terjadi dengan-mu."

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas, mungkin memang seharusnya ia membuka dirinya sedikit demi sedikit untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kim Jongin. 17 tahun, benci dengan hidupku saat ini, suka menari, benci saat harus pindah ke sekolah kecil di dekat rumah sakit-ku dan harus menerima takdir bahwa sekarang menderita kanker paru-paru."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya mulai bergetar sebelum berbalik menghadap Jongin, memegang tangan Jongin yang tidak terkena infus.

"Kanker itu..., apakah sudah sangat parah?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Mereka memberi-ku obat untuk setidaknya mereka bilang memperpanjang harapan-ku untuk hidup. Tapi, kurasa itu sia-sia saja jadi aku membuang obat itu di kloset sekolah kita karena obat sialan itu tidak bisa menghilangkan nyeri yang selalu menjalar di dada-ku. Dan kau tahu, nyeri itu terasa sangat payah dan menyebalkan. Aku harap aku bisa langsung mati secepatnya sehingga tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan ini lagi," ujar Jongin, merasakan suaranya mulai serak. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin dan menangis di pelukannya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia menjadi cengeng namun ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua karena Kyungsoo pikir Jongin tidak pantas untuk tersiksa dengan hidupnya.

Kyungsoo berpamitan dengan ibu Jongin setelah memastikan Jongin sudah meminum obat-nya. Kyungsoo segera berlari dari rumah sakit dan pergi ke sekolahnya, tersenyum saat melihat masih ada selembar kertas di kantong jaket-nya dan pulpen kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Kyungsoo menulis mimpinnya dengan tangan bergetar dan air mata yang mengalir; Kyungsoo menulis ia ingin Jongin bisa cepat sembuh.

.

Hari itu hari Kamis dan Kyungsoo biasanya akan dua jam lebih lama menemani Jongin di rumah sakit karena kakek-nya akan mengikuti pertemuan mingguan orang terlalu tua di panti jompo dekat rumah mereka.

Kyungsoo bertekad bahwa ia akan mengajak Jongin menulis mimpi-nya di pesawat kertas. Kyungsoo tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi Jongin. ia belum pernah menceritakan Jongin tentang hobinya membuat pesawat kertas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris melihat jongin yang terlihat sangat kurus, efek dari pengobatannya. Namun, Kyungsoo langsung menghapus senyum itu lalu dengan girang mengajak Jongin ke atap rumah sakit yang memiliki tingkat lebih banyak dari sekolah mereka. Namun, tetap saja Kyungsoo lebih suka atap sekolah-nya karena tembok pembatas-nya tidak terlalu tinggi seperti di rumah sakit ini.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan aneh saat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku dan pulpen dari tas-nya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengajak Jongin duduk di tembok pembatas yang lumayan tebal itu. Terasa aneh memang dengan infus Jongin yang menghalangi mereka untuk duduk dengan nyaman.

"Kau tahu Jongin-ah, aku selalu punya banyak mimpi. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan bisa berhenti bermimpi karena nenekku selalu mengajarkan-ku untuk mempunyai mimpi yang banyak, lalu aku suatu saat nanti aku akan mewujudkan semua mimpi itu. Aku senang memiliki mimpi. Dan kau belum tahu satu hal tentang-ku, aku sering membuat pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya dari atap sekolah. Kau mungkin berpikir aku kurang kerjaan, tapi pesawat kertas itu berisikan mimpiku. Aku membiarkan pesawat kertas itu terbang dengan angin setinggi mungkin agar aku punya dorongan untuk kembali meraih mimpi-ku itu."

"Kau terdengar bodoh," ujar Jongin. Sambil menatap kendaraan dan orang-orang dibawahnya yang terlihat sangat kecil.

"Maksudmu?" ujar Kyungsoo, tidak mengerti dengan respon yang diberikan Jongin.

"Kau bermimpi agar orang tua-mu bersikap sehangat kakek dan nenek-mu saat kau jelas-jelas tahu mereka selalu pergi kesana kemari? Kau bermimpi untuk mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas tapi yang kau lakukan hanya mencatat, dan mencatat, tanpa pernah mengerti apa yang guru jelaskan? Kau bodoh, dan perkataanmu bodoh, kau bermimpi tapi kau tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk membuat mimpi itu nyata. Dan kau harus tahu, Kyungsoo-ah, mimpi tidak pernah dibuat untuk menjadi kenyataan!"

Kyungsoo kaget dengan perkataan Jongin. Ia tidak pernah tahu Jongin tahu isi dari pesawat kertasnya. Kyungsoo terluka mendengar perkataan Jongin yang terasa seperti menusuk hatinya.

"Ah, kesimpulannya kau tidak percaya mimpi, 'kan? Tentu saja kau tidak percaya! Karena sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat mimpi-mu menjadi kenyataan karena penyakit bodoh-mu!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia mulai menyesali perkataannya melihat tatapan terluka dari Jongin. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan itu. Kyungsoo sudah cukup bosan dengan cerita Jongin yang selalu pesimis dengan hidupnya. Orang mungkin mengatakan Jongin tidak punya waktu lagi, dan seharusnya Jongin memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk membuat hidupnya lebih berarti. Kakek dan nenek Kyungsoo selalu mengajarkannya untuk selalu optimis, Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat itu dari mata kedua orang tuanya, penuh dengan semangat optimisme sehingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk juga menjadi seseorang yang optimis. Kyungsoo berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di atap rumah sakit, tidak berhenti walaupun ia mendengar Jongin berkata;

"Kau mungkin tidak berusaha membuatnya menjadi nyata tapi kau masih punya banyak peluang dan harapan..."

.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa berpikir Desember-nya akan seperti ini. membosankan.

Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya membosankan, Kyungsoo selalu membantu kakeknya untuk mempersiapkan Natal. Kyungsoo juga mulai sibuk dengan kue-kue Natalnya walaupun pada akhirnya hanya ia dan kakeknya yang akan memakan kue itu, dan terkadang kakek-nya membagikan kue itu untuk teman-temannya di panti jompo.

Kyungsoo tidak menemui Jongin lagi sejak insiden di atap itu.

Kyungsoo tahu ia salah, tapi ia adalah tipe orang yang terlalu gampang terbawa emosi dan Kyungsoo benci itu.

Kyungsoo juga berhenti menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya. Kyungsoo masih menulis mimpi-nya dan membuat pesawat kertas, namun tidak pernah menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu sehingga membuat pesawat kertas itu berceceran di lantai kamarnya. Kyungsoo juga masih sering ke rumah sakit, namun hanya untuk membeli obat untuk kakeknya.

Karena Kyungsoo masih ingin menghindari Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo baru pulang membeli susu rendah lemak-nya saat melihat ada mobil berwarna hitam di depan rumahnya. Jarang sekali ada tamu di rumahnya. Kyungsoo langsung masuk dan tertegun melihat ibu Jongin sedang berbicara dengan kakeknya, Kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa wanita itu mendapatkan alamat rumahnya. Kakek-nya yang menyadari Kyungsoo sedang berdiri terdiam langsung menyuruhnya duduk. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat ibu Jongin tersenyum dengan sangat manis untuknya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya teman di rumah sakit itu? Ah, sekarang kau ternyata sudah besar. Malam ini kau tidak perlu menghabiskan malam sebelum Natal dengan haraboji, besok juga kau tidak perlu merayakan Natal dengan haraboji. Kau temani saja temanmu itu, haraboji akan pergi dan menginap di panti jompo, dan membawa beberapa kue dan sisanya kau bisa bawa untuk kau bagi dengan temanmu itu, ya?" ujar kakek Kyungsoo dengan suara memohon, membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ibu Jongin sekilas, wanita itu masih tersenyum namun matanya terlihat penuh dengan kesedihan.

Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

.

Kyungsoo langsung menahan tangisannya saat melihat Jongin dengan masker oksigen dan alat-alat bantuan lain di sekitarnya. Jongin terlihat sangat rapuh, badannya terlihat sangat kurus dan pipinya menjadi sangat tirus. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin, mengelus pelan pipinya dan membayangkan bagaimana bisa Jongin bertahan dengan semua ini.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyesali segalanya. Menyesali dirinya yang terlalu bodoh, bukannya keesokan harinya datang dan meminta maaf kepada Jongin, malah berdiam diri di rumahnya. Kyungsoo merasa benci dan kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Jongin perlahan, mencoba mengingat bagaimana bentuk tangan Jongin dalam ingatannya dan hatinya.

"Jongin-ah, aku ingin kado natal untukku secepatnya..., aku ingin kau bangun, Jongin-ah," ujar Kyungsoo, mencoba menahan air mata yang terus-terusan mengalir di pipinya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menjadi seorang yang mudah menangis namun lagi-lagi, emosi selalu saja mengendalikannya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan Jongin lalu duduk di samping ibu Jongin yang memegang sebuah pesawat kertas.

"Jongin selalu memegang ini sebelum ia koma, dan ada tulisan 'Untuk Kyungsoo' di atasnya. Aku tidak berani membacanya karena aku yakin Jongin hanya ingin apapun yang ada di dalam pesawat kertas itu hanya dilihat olehmu. Dokter bilang anak lelaki-ku yang dulu sangat ceria itu sudah tidak punya harapan lagi, jadi aku sudah menyerah dan berusaha menerima apapun yang terjadi nantinya," ujar ibu Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk wanita di sampingnya, mencoba menahan air mata saat mendengar tangisan dari ibu Jongin yang tidak tertahankan.

.

Pemakaman Jongin baru saja selesai, Kyungsoo diajak oleh kedua orang tua Jongin untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Kyungsoo masih ingat sebelum Jongin benar-benar pergi, ia sempat membuka matanya, tersenyum dan mengelus wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangan bergetar sebelum tangan itu jatuh dan semuanya berakhir. Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa menahan tangisan-nya walaupun matanya sudah membengkak.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kamar Jongin, kamar yang tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan penghuninya. Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang Jongin, merasakan aroma yang hanya dimiliki Jongin mendekapnya, seakan-akan Jongin ada di sampingnya, tangisan Kyungsoo kembali pecah saat melihat pesawat kertas miliknya ada di dalam boks di lemari Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu Jongin menyimpan pesawat kertas yang sudah sangat lama ia terbangkan. Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil pesawat kertas Jongin yang sudah tertekuk disana-sini dari kantong jas hitamnya saat tangisannya mulai reda.

Kyungsoo langsung kembali menangis saat membaca kertas itu yang penuh satu halaman dengan tulisan Jongin yang pasti menulis dengan tangan bergetar. Kyungsoo berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua Jongin sebelum berlari ke sekolahnya dan pergi menuju atap. Kyungsoo memeluk pesawat kertas itu sekali sebelum kembali melipatnya dengan rapi dan menerbangkannya. Kali ini Kyungsoo melihat kemana pesawat kertas itu terbang dan pesawat kertas itu terbang jauh sangat jauh bersama angin hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi melihatnya.

_**kyungsoo-ah, aku punya mimpi untuk menjadi penari profesional, tapi seperti apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak pernah bisa mewujudkan itu**_

_**aku tidak pandai berkata-kata, namun aku selalu ingin membacakan ini untukmu;**_

_**kau adalah angin utara, membuatku menggigil hingga ke tulang belakang  
kau seperti daun jatuh di malam musim gugur  
kau adalah nyanyian tidurku, yang menyanyikanku hingga terlelap  
kau adalah empat musim yang tergabung menjadi satu  
kau seperti salju dingin bulan desember di kehangatan matahari bulan juli  
aku adalah saat yang paling gelap sebelum fajar  
aku perlahan-lahan tenggelam kedalam kesedihan dari putus asa**_

_**kyungsoo-ah, maafkan aku tentang kejadian malam itu  
dan jika kau tanya apakah aku sekarang punya mimpi atau tidak, aku akan menjawab 'ya'  
mimpiku adalah kita akan menjadi pasangan sebagai kim jongin dan do kyungsoo di kehidupan selanjutnya**_


End file.
